


Once Upon A OC

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [62]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 10 parts 1, 2 and 3 Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Profile

**Storybrooke Name:** Asher Woodly  
 **Fairytale Name:** Phineas the wood nymph  
 **Age:** unknown  
 **Basic Bio:**

Asher is an easy going guy although he is still very shy at times.

Asher was swept up in both curses to Storybrooke.

He became friends with Clark and Leroy when the first curse was underway. He has continued his friendship with them and the other dwarves.

In Storybrooke, he works for the city maintaining the grounds around municipal buildings and parks

In the Enchanted Forest, he was responsible for the ash grove near the winter palace. As a wood nymph it was his job was to make sure the trees made it through winter.

Asher was seen by Snow White once when she was a child but it was an accident. As a nymph, he hid most of the time.  


	2. Actor Mini Pic Spam

 


	3. Fic: A Walk In The Park

**Title:** A Walk In The Park  
 **Word Count:** 975  
 **OC Used:** Asher Woodly (Phineas the wood nymph)  
 **Characters:** Snow, Emma, Baby Neal

It was a warm spring day so Snow decided to take the baby for a walk in the park. With Baby Neal tucked in tight in his stroller, Snow took her time. It was good to get out of the house.

"Excuse me!" A thin man ran up and tapped Snow on the shoulder. He held out Neal’s blue stuffed bear. "The Prince dropped his toy."

"Thank you." Snow smiled at the man as she took the toy from him. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I'm Asher Woodly. I take care of the town park. I'm a friend of Leroy." Asher said.

"Everyone is a friend of Leroy." Snow scoffed. "No. That's not it. Who were you back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"You wouldn't remember me. I wasn't anyone important." Asher looked down at his feet.

"Everyone is important." Snow said. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Where have we met?"

"We never met Your Highness." Asher said. "I wasn't even human."

Snow looked at him closely then gasped. "You were the little nymph in the ash grove. I saw you there when I was a little girl. I was playing with my nurse and you were doing something to one of the trees."

Asher nodded. "I remember that day, you surprised me while I was tending one of the ash trees. It has a case of the blight. Now I take care of park in Storybrooke. I planted a red rose bushes over there in honor of your mother, the Queen. I planted snowdrops in the planting bed over there for you. I wanted to honor our home, Your Highness."

"I'm not royalty here. I'm just Mary Margaret." Snow said. She stuffed the bear in the diaper bag. She checked to make sure Neal was covered up.

"You will always be Snow White, my Queen." Asher said shyly. "I have a present for the Prince, if you will allow me to give it to him. I don’t have it here. It’s at my house. "

"Oh. That's so sweet." Snow smiled. "You can bring it by anytime."

"Thank you Your High... Mary Margaret." Asher corrected himself. "I'll bring it by later."

"It’s starting to get chilly I should take Neal home." Snow said.

Asher looked into the stroller. He smiled at the baby. "He's a fine little sapling, isn't he? Your parents would be proud."

"Thank you Asher. I'll see you later." Snow said.

Asher waved as she walked off.

A few hours later Snow was putting Neal down for a nap when Emma came home.

"Mom, why are there flowers and a gift wrapped box sitting at front of the door? Did you and Dad have a fight or something?" Emma said as she put them down on the counter.

Snow came out and looked at the roses and the present on the counter. She smiled.

"Oh. They are from Asher Woodly. He said he would bring a present for Neal by. I thought he would knock." Snow said.

"The little guy that takes care of the park?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even think you knew each other."

"He was a wood nymph near the Winter Palace. He spoke to me today when I took Neal for a walk. He was really sweet. I saw him once when I was a child." Snow picked up the roses. She wrinkled her nose. "I wish I remembered his name from home. It will come to me.”

"Why didn't he just knock and come in?" Emma said.

"He's shy. Wood nymphs hide from humans most of their lives. It’s their nature to be shy." Snow put the roses in a vase and put water in them. "My mother loved red roses. He remembered."

Snow put the roses on the table and went to open the present. Snow lifted the lid and gasped.

Emma leaned over and looked in the bow. "Wow."

Snow lifted out the royal knight on his horse with wheels to roll. It was carved out of wood and painted.

"He will have to wait a while to play with it." Emma said. "Hey! What's that on the shield? It looks like my tattoo."

"That's the symbol of the Kingdom." Snow said. "I didn't realize your tattoo looked so much like it."

Emma laughed. "I guess there was a princess the whole time and didn't know it."

"I told you so." Snow said as she put the Knight back in the box.

The next morning Snow carried two coffees into the park. She found Asher weeding the flower bed under a large oak. "There you are. I brought you coffee."

"Thank you." Asher said shyly. He stood up and dusted off his knees. He pulled off his gloves before he took the cup. He motioned to a bench. "We can sit over there. It’s very kind of you to bring me coffee."

"I wanted to thank you for the gift. It was beautiful." Snow sat on the bench. "I still don't remember your name from the Enchanted Forest."

"Phineas was my name." Asher said shyly.

"You should come for dinner. We could talk about my parents. Emma and Henry know very little about them. It would be nice for them to hear stories of the past." Snow smiled. "Maybe you could come tonight."

"I would be honored Your Highness." Asher said excitedly. "I would be happy to tell stories to the Princess and her son, the Prince."

Snow laughed. "They will be thrilled. I will see you tonight at seven." She stood up. "Asher, this time knock on the door."

Asher grinned and nodded. "I will."

Promptly at seven that evening, Asher knocked on the door and was welcomed in. He told stories of the Winter Palace and the Royals, including Snow, until late that night.   


End file.
